


In the Shadow (the Deeper in the Shadows remix)

by Occula



Category: U2
Genre: Hotels, M/M, Multi, Remix, Voyeurism, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occula/pseuds/Occula
Summary: Hey, look, it's a 'forced to share a hotel room' fic! It's also a remix of a great fic by Clandestine269 from back in the LJ days.





	In the Shadow (the Deeper in the Shadows remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In the Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/366165) by Clandestine269. 



> Originally posted on LJ Sept. 10, 2008. I hope you enjoy!

When Larry woke, he thought it might have been because of the quiet. Later, when he was able to think clearly, he realized the furtive nature of the sounds in the shared room had disturbed him.  


He opened his eyes just a bit in the darkness, but even as he did, he recognized the sounds for what they were.  


He’d known, after all. Hadn’t he walked in on them, not once, but twice? Once in the practice shed, for God’s sake, kissing. They’d tried to pretend it was nothing, and he hadn’t said anything, but you didn’t grab your mate’s arse like that for a lark. The second time, they hadn’t seen him; it had been more serious, intense kissing in a gritty backstage corridor, hands reaching, bodies moving. He’d backed away quickly.

What had surprised him was his lack of shock. He would have expected the sight of two boys kissing to be inherently offputting, or fundamentally different from a boy and girl kissing. It wasn’t; it was just as normal, and sort of gross, and quite ordinary.

He stayed still for a moment and had nearly decided to heave his pillow at them before realizing it probably wouldn’t make it that far but that he’d probably lose the pillow in the process. Therefore he was just about to yell at them to cut it out or at least go into the loo – when he heard Edge turn over.  


Everyone was still for a moment. Two of them pretended to sleep until the other two believed. Larry waited for Edge to sit up, to exclaim or murmur.   


Edge surprised him. More than catching the other two together had surprised him to begin with.

Edge _liked_ it.

Larry remembered to breathe slowly, still watching, trying to ignore his body’s response. He was relieved to be even deeper in the shadows than Edge was, even less likely to be seen spying. Bono’s low sounds, the moon’s argent shine off Adam’s shoulders, their hands, their whispers – yes, he saw how they could be … interesting.

More interesting was Edge’s reaction. From his position further from the action, Larry could hear Edge’s breathing become uneven. Could see him, even in shadow, writhe ever so slightly. As things became more serious in the larger bed, Larry saw Edge’s arm move under the blanket. A few creaks in the distance, breathless hushed moans, and Larry held absolutely still as Edge suddenly looked directly at him, eyes dark and huge. _Oh God, he saw me looking._ But he hadn’t; it was Larry, struggling to keep himself still, who saw Edge clamp his lips shut, shuddering as his hand moved under the cover again.

Larry kept his watch, peeking through nearly-closed eyes, as the room quieted. Finally the hedonists in the far corner were still, and Edge performed some complicated maneuver without uncovering himself. Probably cleaning himself up.

Larry waited.  


Finally Edge was still too.

At last Larry felt it was safe for him to sneak to the bathroom himself, as quietly as he could. His shorts clung uncomfortably. Once the door was firmly shut, he scrunched his eyes shut and hit the light switch, peeking to find and push the lock button. His heart was thudding erratically as he lifted the toilet seat and slid the shorts down enough to free himself. Waiting this long had been dreadful.

It wasn’t Bono’s moans he remembered as he wrapped his left hand around his aching erection; it wasn’t Adam’s strong shoulders or thrusting body. It wasn’t Bono’s fist wrapped in Adam’s curls, or their wet mouths meeting eagerly.   


He paused to lick his hand, eyes shut again in the harsh light, so different from the shadowy dimness in which he’d watched a slim body stiffen under its blankets. Dark, flashing eyes in a sliver of moonlight, harsh breaths behind tight lips.

_Quiet, idiot._

His muscles tightened as he thought about all those things, body and eyes and lips. He switched to his right hand to finish. Edge was just his own size, slim and wiry. He’d touched himself under the blankets – _oh_ – and looked, flashed a hot, crazy look at him, at Larry in his bed –

He snapped his eyes open and leaned forward in time to contain most of it in the bowl, thinking in wild and reckless images of hands on hips, bodies under blankets, Edge’s _teeth_ , and he had to lean against the wall with his left hand, panting and shaking, his face pressed over into his unsteady bicep.

He calmed down, then cleaned up with toilet paper. Lower the lid, flush, wash. He splashed off his face for good measure and turned the light off for a minute before opening the door in an effort to force his night vision.

The moonlight had shifted a bit from the sprawled-but-entangled bodies on the queen bed onto the floor next to it. Bono was snoring, Adam quiet. Larry skirted the occupied single, careful not to stub his toes. Edge was on his back, one arm outside the covers and holding on to them. Head tousled, apparently deeply asleep, and damned if he didn’t look like he was smiling a little, there in the shadowy dim.  


_Edge and I are supposed to be the normal ones,_ Larry thought wryly as he turned his pillow over and climbed back into bed.  


But he, too, was smiling as he drifted off again.


End file.
